Undeniable Forces
by Vegetaprime
Summary: DBZ/Transformers Crossover. Throw in a little Star Trek too. Q has a challenge for Vegeta and it involves a former Decepticon leader. Please read and comment.Chapter 2 is up!
1. The Proposition

_I do not own any of the characters in this piece of fiction. Toei, Hasbro/Takara, and Gene Rodenberry own their respective works and characters. Basically, don't sue my broke ass. This is for fun not profit._ _ _ _This story takes place about a year after the Cell Games and about ten years after the end of Transformers issue 79._ Undeniable Forces 

Chapter 1

The Proposition

It was quiet, too quiet for the Saiyan prince. He knew his prey was around here somewhere. He couldn't sense him though. That's what he hated about those damn androids; powerful as hell, but no ki. Suddenly he heard a sound so low no mere human could hear.

Hah, I've got him now, Vegeta thought as he lifted his finger and let loose a volley of energy shots at an innocent rock formation.

As the blasts tore into the formation, he saw a figure dart into the dust cloud. The figure was Android 21. Doctor Gero had failed with all his other androids; even the powerful Cell had been put to rest. But, as fate would have, one of his hidden creations awoke and went out seeking the Saiyan named Goku. He was to find that Goku had died in the battle with Cell and his son and his rival were guarding Earth. Vegeta was the first one he had located, and seemed to be his last.

Vegeta acted as if he hadn't seen the android move. Suddenly he used his tremendous speed to appear behind the android and give him a hard punch to the back. The android flew into another rock formation a hundred yards away. Vegeta only smirked.

"So android, you thought you were a match for me, the greatest Saiyan to ever live!" Vegeta shouted at his fallen foe. " You are as weak as the rest of your kind. You were a fool to come after me! "

The android twitched as it lay helpless on the ground. His knowledge bank had been wrong. Vegeta was far more powerful than any of Dr. Gero's calculations. And his hair was blonde, not black. He realized that his information was extremely wrong. It was to be his last realization.

Vegeta leaped right in front of the helpless android. It reminded him of the brave but stupid 16. Almost his twin, if these robotic androids had such a thing. 

" Did you really think you had a chance against the Prince of all Saiyans? Why did you attack me anyway? Not that I don't enjoy this little work out."

The android looked at the hunter. " I found that Goku was dead and my programming directed me to attack a similar genetic match. You were the closest match in this area." 

" You should have gone against Kakarot's son. He may have shown pity on you. Of course, I will not." Vegeta reached down and picked up the large robot. So large was he that Vegeta had to float a few feet in the air to hold the androids feet of the ground.

The prince smirked at his opponent and balled up his fist.

" I have no more time for you robot. You shall meet your creator in hell!"Vegeta punched his hand strait through the chest of the android and unleashed an energy blast that vaporized his prey in a flash.

" Stupid androids, when will they ever learn."

Vegeta powered down and his hair turned to its natural black. Suddenly a voice came seemingly from nowhere.

" Most impressive Vegeta. You put on quite a show." Vegeta spun around to see a man dressed in Saiyan armor but he was not Saiyan. He looked human but he put off a strange energy. 

"Who are you and why do you disrespect my heritage by wearing the armor of my people" the prince asked angrily.

" I am Q, and I have a proposition for you."

" What do you want Q? " the prince paused for a second. " Q? That name sounds familiar."

" I am an omnipotent being from the Q continuum. Your former boss Freeza once met me. I'm sure you learned of me from him." Q responded. "Look Vegeta, let me cut to the chase. I am bored with the humans I have been watching in another universe so I searched through the Multiverse and found an alternate Earth in danger. I really don't care about the people of that place but I was interested in the one attacking it."

"What does this have to do with me, Q?" Vegeta asked. The prince was beginning to get bored himself.

" I want to send you to that Earth. I would like to see how you measure up against this foe.I 'm sure you are up to the challenge. Right Prince?" the man asked.

" If you really are one of the Q, prove it first."

"Okay, how about this?" Q snapped his fingers and suddenly Vegeta's tail was restored.

" Not exactly what I was expecting but it proves you have powers." Vegeta replied.

" Well, I thought you might need that."

" What do you mean?" the prince asked.

" Well, the foe you are going to meet is a very large being whose been buried under a lake of ice for almost ten years and he's rather pissed." Q replied.

" I doubt that I will need my transformed state against anyone."

" Don't underestimate him Vegeta.He is a ruthless enemy who takes no prisoners."

"You sound like my son from the future. Fine, I will take your challenge. That android only served to warm me up. I need a good challenge." Vegeta smiled at the opportunity to see how far his training had progressed. He had been lacking in a worthy opponent since Kakarot had died. "What is this opponents name? I like to know who I am about to destroy."

" Well, I am glad to hear you accept my offer." Q replied. " His name is Galvatron."

_Read and Reply. The second chapter should be up soon. Q will play a much deeper role later but I don't consider this a star trek crossover yet._


	2. Awake at Last

Undeniable Forces

_None of these characters belong to me, just the story. Hasbro, Akira Toriyama , And Gen Roddenberry own these guys. Don't sue. Its just for fun!_

Undeniable Forces

Chapter 2:

Awake at last

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

A scream rumbled the ground around the small lake in the Canadian cold. The thick layer of ice cracked and bulged. Within seconds, a large figure burst from the ice. The metallic creature settled back onto the embankment.

His open wounds sparked electricity. His faceplates were dented and cracked and one of his optic units was shattered. The past ten years had not been kind to the former conqueror of Earth. His mind was still foggy and he looked as though he would go back into stasis lock at any moment.

He looked around at his surroundings. The few buildings he saw were of human design and seemed uninhabited. He searched his memory banks. All he could see were broken images.

There was a fight. He saw his former self staring back at him.

"Megatron…." he uttered, '"No I am Megatron. I WAS Megatron." More images flashed through his mind. The Autobot, Ratchet, and the traitorous Starscream. He saw them all. Then a blinding flash and the scene changes. He saw himself blasting a group of human tanks. "I survived the crash and then……that Autobot was there. He did this to me." 

His mouth tightened as the image of Fortress Maximus ran flashed in his mind. His hand went automatically to the place on his chin where the Headmaster had struck him. The blow had been enough to send him flying towards the lake nearby. He remembered the wet coldness as he went into stasis lock.

He shook his head as the images stopped. Galvatron began running a system diagnostic. He was running at 20% power and needed repairs soon. Apparently his internal repair units had used up most of their power repairing him after the crash of the Ark. They had slowly got him to a point where stasis lock was no longer needed. This had been a long process, as his readings showed his stasis had lasted 10 Earth years.

The former commander got his bearings and locked on a power station within 40 miles. He knew his systems were too taxed to fly so he began to walk to his target. Galvatron looked back and saw the deserted buildings and remembered Fortress Maximus guarding the humans that dwelled there. He raised his fusion cannon and blasted the buildings before continuing. 

Galvatron had walked about for about 45 minutes when his internal warnings went off. His reserve power was dropping quickly. Blowing up those buildings had been a huge waste of power. His good optic began to dim. 

" I wake up and then life slips away again," Galvatron thought to himself. " Well I guess the Mighty Galvatron isn't as mighty as he thought he was." Galvatron went down to one knee and prepared for oblivion. He knew stasis lock wouldn't save him this time. 

"Galvatron, this is no way for a great leader to die," an unfamiliar voice asked. The giant robot looked up and saw Megatron standing before him. But it wasn't Megatron. The giant robot had the body of the former tyrant but under the silver helmet was a human face. More specifically, it was Q's face.

"Who are you?" Galvatron asked in a failing voice. "Is this some cruel trick Unicron installed in me, a demon to greet me at death?"

"No, not at all. Let me introduce myself," the Mega-Q said as he knelt down next to Galvatron. " My name is Q and I have a little deal for you."

"Q, I have been in this position before and things didn't exactly pan out. What could you possibly have to offer me?" Galvatron asked.

"Hmmm, Unicron was not much of a bargainer was he?" Q snapped his metallic fingers and was transformed into his smaller human form complete with a star fleet uniform. "I can assure you Galvatron, I have much more to offer you than that planet eater ever could offer. 

" I want you to do something for me. Its rather a small task that shouldn't involve too much effort on your part." Q said.

" You still haven't offered me anything Q. I still have enough power left to blast you into nothingness. Make it good." Galvatron replied. He relished the thought of taking one more life down with him; this Q would be just as well as any.

"I can give you back your power. I can improve your systems many times over. I can make you so strong that you can go back to your own time and destroy Unicron."

"What else?" Galvatron pressed. He was dying, what else did he have to lose.

"I can even cure your insanity. Oh, you would love that. Imagine Galvy, no more haunting images, no more irrational fits, and you'll finally have Ratchets voice out of your head." Q watched as Galvatron thought it over. He knew the Decepticon had been haunted by the accident that had fused him, when he was still Megatron, with the Autobot medic, Ratchet. He also knew that revenge worked well with Galvatron as a motivator. 

"What do I have to do Q?" Galvatron's internal warnings went off again. He only had about 10 minutes left.

"All you have to do is fight someone," Q answered. "I would rather like to see how you two measure up against one another."

"A fight? Fine I will do this but do not renege on me Q, you will regret it!"

"I'm sure I will Galvatron," Q replied with a sarcastic tone. He snapped his fingers and Galvatron was surrounded with a bright light. After a few seconds the light faded and where the dying leader once sat, a new figure stood. 

It was Galvatron but different. He was smaller and sleeker. He stood about 10 feet tall, half of his former size. His shell had smoother curves and his color had darkened close to black. He felt the power running through his circuits. And finally, the voices in his head had become silent. 

" I like this Q, bring me this challenger! Let all who challenge me DIE!!!!!!!!!!" Galvatron let loose a mighty blast from his newly restored fusion cannon. The land in front of him split underneath the blast. Off in the distance, a forest was turned to ash.

Q only smiled.


End file.
